Mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida
by MrCarhol
Summary: La viste nacer, la viste crecer y convertirse en una hermosa mujer... Ahora ¿Se tendra el valor para aceptar estos nuevos sentimientos?...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fic… raramente es de Goten y Bra (y no de Chi Chi y Goku que son mi pareja preferida jeje) pero como me encanta el segundo hijo de Goku (que es súper tierno) se me dio hacer algo sobre él…espero que les guste… quiero que sepan que intente por todos los medios necesarios no cometer errores de ortografía (porque odio cometerlos…) pero si llega haber alguno… mil disculpas… con cada capitulo o fics que vuelva a hacer voy a tratar de que no suceda…**

**Aclaración: Lo que esta en **_**esta letra **_**y entre "" son pensamientos de los personajes**

**DBZ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen… y el escrito de la historia es por pura diversión y ocio…**

_**Mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida**_

Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de una hermosa niña

La brisa del viento acariciaba su piel, sus cabellos alborotados al igual que los de su padre, se movían sin cesar hacia la dirección que iba el viento, era agradable esa sensación por eso le encantaba vivir en Paoz ya que allí podía sentir ese tipo de sensaciones de libertad y despreocupación casi todos los días. Lo extraño de esa situación era que no se encontraba en su casa, ni mucho menos rodeado de naturaleza ni nada por el estilo sino que estaba, particularmente en el patio, de la casa de su mejor amigo que vivía en Ciudad Capsula, una ciudad llena de edificios y gente por todos lados. Ya con sus nueve años recién cumplidos tenía conciencia que si seguía con sus estudios como su hermano mayor y como se lo inculcaba su madre, no soportaría estar viajando todos los días…si bien le encantaba Paoz…algún día debía dejar su casa para mudarse a la ciudad.

Todos los tildaban de ingenuo y lento, así muchas veces lo llamaba su amigo, y era cierto era muy inocente por eso mismo se sorprendía de estar pensando de esa manera, ya que todavía seguía siendo un niño…ya habría tiempo mas delante para pensar en esos temas…tenia que pensar en cosas de niños de su edad y hablando de eso_ "¿Por qué se tarda tanto Trunks? Talvez no le quedaron más caramelos y esta buscando otra cosa para comer…como pasteles de chocolate… ¡Ummm! ¡Que rico! Las tripas me están haciendo ruido…Hum… ¡Tengo un hambre!…"_ Sus deseos de comida fueron interrumpidos por los gritos del pequeño Brief…

_ ¡Ahhhaahhhaaa! Goten tienes que ayudarnos ¡Aaahhhhaaa! – grito desesperado el niño de cabellos color lila

_ ¡¿Qué paso Trunks?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – salio a socorrer a su amigo _"¿Acaso un monstruo gigante vino a atacarnos?" _pensaba el benjamín de la familia Son

_ ¡Mi mama! ¡Ay! Nose que hacer ayúdame Goten ¡Ven! ¡Ayúdame! Por favor – decía agitado Trunks

_ ¿Quién ataco a tu mama Trunks? Dímelo y le daremos su merecido – gritaba Goten mientras corría detrás de su amigo quien apenas escucho las palabras de este paro en seco su corrida

_ ¡TONTO! Nadie ataco a mi mama… Si serás…tenias que ser…

_ Pero… pero…entonces ¿Por qué gritas como una niña Trunks? – dijo de manera inocente y confundido el niño de cabellos alborotados

_ ¡¡ Aaaggrrr!! Yo no estaba gritando como una niña…para que sepas yo soy muy valiente y no me asusto por cualquier cosa – dijo enojado Trunks

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué le paso a tu mama por que gritabas así? – añadió Goten y el pequeño Brief de tan solo diez años se puso pálido ya que el comentario molesto de su amigo le había hecho olvidar por que le pedía ayuda

_ ¡Aaahhhhaaa! Es que mi mama esta por tener el bebe Goten, esta que no para de gritar, tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que ayudarme…ya que mi papa del susto se desmayo…- dijo el primogénito de Vegeta

Ambos niños salieron corriendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Bulma, ya que cada vez que se acercaban más podían oír sus gritos que pedían ayuda urgente.

Ya dentro de lugar donde Bulma no paraba de gritar del dolor y Vegeta se encontraba en el suelo desmayado, ambos niños trataban de calmar a la embarazada del lugar sin éxito alguno, le daban aire con un papel al estilo abanico para que respirara mejor, Trunks le dio de tomar un poco de agua, Goten con un pañuelo le limpiaba la transpiración de su frente pero nada de lo hacían los pequeños lograba calmar a la mujer de pelo azul que se retorcía del dolor y al grito de "¡¡YA VIENE!! ¡¡ESTA POR VENIR!!" no dejaba de gritar…

Goten: ¡Ya se voy a llamar a mi casa! Tal vez mi mama nos ayude

Trunks: ¡Es demasiado tarde! Que puede hacer ella desde allá…

Goten: Nose…voy a intentarlo…mi papito la puede traer rápido hasta aquí

Goten salio del lugar y se dirigió desesperado hacia el primer teléfono que encontró. Después de unos segundos colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a levantar como para hacer otra llamada al número que su mama le había dictado hacia unos segundos, después de hacer lo que le había indicado su madre, corrió de vuelta para donde se encontraba su amigo. Al llegar fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta _"Mi mami me dijo que lo haga volver en si de la manera que sea…espero que esto funcione" _Sin pensarlo el hijo de Goku le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago al saiyajin quien se empezó a mover de un lado para otro…

Trunks: ¡Oye Goten! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo enojado

Goten: Es que mi mami me dijo que lo haga reaccionar de la manera que sea y a mi nose por que se me ocurrió pegarle a ver si despierta… ¡Mira! Parece que funciono…

Vegeta: ¡Mocoso! – dijo ya despierto y en mejor forma, iba a agarrar por el cuello a Goten cuando vio a Bulma y a Trunks y se acordó por que se había desmayado y se avergonzó por eso - ¡Bulma! Ya mismo te llevo al hospital

Goten: No hace falta… yo ya llame a la ambulancia – dijo tímidamente, en eso el príncipe de los saiyajins bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño hijo de su eterno rival y se sorprendió por la actitud del niño…

En eso se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia que ya se encontraban afuera, Vegeta sin pensarlo agarro a su mujer en sus brazos y salio rápidamente junto a Trunks, Goten los siguió hasta la puerta y sin decir nada se quedo mirando como su mejor amigo y el papa del mismo junto con Bulma se perdían dentro de la ambulancia que poco a poco se alejaba cada vez mas…

Luego de un par de horas los Son se encontraban en los pasillos del hospital esperando noticias del nacimiento del bebe de la amiga de la familia, hasta que vieron salir de un dormitorio a Vegeta, serio como siempre y Trunks con una alegría nunca antes vista en él…

Goku: ¡Felicitaciones Vegeta! Y ¿Qué fue? ¿Niña o niño? – dijo con una sonrisa típica de Goku

Vegeta: Una niña…

Milk: ¡Que bueno! ¿Podré pasar a ver a Bulma? – Vegeta afirmo con la cabeza, él era de pocas palabras pero se hacia entender y así la esposa de Goku entro al cuarto

Trunks: ¡¿Quieres verla Goten?! Yo se en donde esta… ¡Ven! ¡Sígueme! – dijo eufórico el niño

Goten: ¡Si! – dijo saltando y con una sonrisa enorme en su cara

Mientras los dos niños se marchaban del lugar…

Goku: ¿Así que te desmayaste, Vegeta? ¡Vaya! – suspiro el saiyajin

Vegeta: ¡Calla! – dijo fanfarroneando

Los niños habían llegado a una habitación a la cual no podían entrar pero si podían ver hacia adentro gracias a un gran vidrio cristalino que se encontraba frente a sus ojos…

_ ¿Por qué no podemos entrar? – pregunto el pequeño Son

_ Por que no… mira es esa que esta allí…aquella bebe…- señalando con el dedo- ¿No es grandioso Goten? – dijo fascinado Trunks

_ ¡Si! ¿Es ella? Es muy pequeña, parece indefensa…

_ ¡Pues claro tonto! Es por que es un bebe y por eso es indefenso…y hay que cuidarlo

_ ¡Ahhh! Pero…pero…yo vi una foto de cuando yo era bebe y no era igual que ella… ¿Por qué será? – pregunto inocente Goten

_ ¡Ay! Goten… si que eres lerdo ¡Eh!... es por que ella es una niña linda y tú eras un niño…aunque no se si eras lindo…pues no te vi al nacer… yo era muy pequeño…

_ ¡Vaya! Tienes razón…- dijo alegre el pequeño Son quien no dejaba de mirar a la bebe sorprendido y maravillado, él nunca había visto un bebe, nunca…- Y ¿Cómo se llama?...- pregunto

_ Bra, mi hermanita se llama Bra…

_ ¡Vaya! – exclamo nuevamente Goten… _"Es una hermosa bebe…parece una muñeca como las que tiene Marrón para jugar…pero ella es real" _– pensaba sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña Brief quien había llegado a este mundo

………

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo que fue cortito… pero bueno no me anima a mas…si quieren dejen comentarios…las criticas siempre vienen bien…espero que hayan entendido los diálogos… ya que fui alternando la manera de hacerlos para que no sea muy monótono


	2. Chapter 2

**Repito Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece… solo escribo por ocio y diversión**

**Aclaración: La diferencia de edad entre Goten y Bra es solo una supocion mía ya que realmente nose bien cuanto se llevan cada uno…**

"_**pensamientos"**_

**Adiós… espero que les guste este segundo capitulo**

Capitulo 2: ¡Te regalo un chocolate!

Habían pasado ya diez años de la derrota a Majin Buu y ocho años del nacimiento de Bra, quien se había convertido en la consentida de la familia Brief hasta del frió Vegeta, para sorpresa de muchos. Ese día era especial ya que los guerreros Z se volvían a reunir en el torneo de las artes marciales en donde participarían Goku, interesado en un niño que seria la reencarnación de Majin Buu ya que quería entrenarlo, también iban a participar Vegeta, Goten y Trunks, estos dos últimos que eran ya unos adolescentes habían sido obligados por sus padres.

_ ¡Que padres los nuestros! Especialmente el tuyo Goten…- dijo Trunks

_ Si me obliga a toda costa a entrenar con él, bueno yo no me quejo ya que pase mucho tiempo sin él y como se que la lucha es lo que mas le apasiona…

_ Es cierto, además, son saiyajins… ¿Qué mas se puede esperar? Su cuerpo, su sangre les pide pelea…no es como nosotros que si bien somos medio – saiyajin, no sentimos lo mismo que ellos…

_ Si, pero ellos no lo entienden. Y hoy por complacer a mi papa de participar en el torneo tuve que cancelarle a una chica con la que hoy tenia una cita – dijo bufando Goten- ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Me perdí una cita con una preciosa chica!...

_ ¿Qué es una cita? – dijo una pequeña y delicada voz

_ Bra… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué te dijo mama de estar escuchando y espiando a la gente? – dijo molesto Trunks

_ Yo no los estaba espiando…en mi defensa solo pase y sin querer…solo sin querer escuche de lo que hablaban – dijo la pequeña de pelo azul claro recogido con una cola y ojos del mismo color que su cabello

_ Tu hermana si es ingeniosa Trunks… ¡Ya! No te enojes amigo…si dice que no estaba espiando…no estaba espiando… - hablo Goten

_ Ves como él si me cree… - dijo inocentemente Bra

_ Por que no esta contigo todos los días… ¡Vamos! ¡Ve con mama! ¿Que estas esperando? – dijo molesto el chico de cabellos lila

_ ¡Que me respondan! ¿Qué es una cita? – dijo insistente la niña

_ ¡Ahhh! Si que eres chusma…son cosas de chicos grandes… - le dijo el hermano

_ Bra, cuando seas mas grande lo entenderás ¿Si? – le dijo Goten a la pequeña Brief

_ ¿Cuando tenga diecisiete años como tu? – pregunto la niña

_ Claro, cuando tengas mi edad, sabrás lo que es tener una cita…- contesto el hijo de Goku

_ Pero…pero…me faltan nueve años para tener tu edad… - dijo apenada

_ Si, pero vas a ver que pasaran muy rápidos los años y cuando te des cuenta serás todo una mujer con arrugas y no querrás haber crecido nunca – dijo con una sonrisa el Son y acariciando la cabeza de Bra - ¡Vamos! Que ya debe empezar el torneo…

_ Si vamos Bra…te llevaremos donde están mama y los demás…- dijo Trunks

El torneo había comenzado y la primera en luchar era Pan, la nieta de Goku, la sobrina de Goten, en fin, la hija de Gohan y Videl quienes ya estaban casados y habían formado una familia. La pequeña Pan tenía solo cuatro años y tenia que enfrentar a un gigante musculoso como oponente en combate, pero sin ningún miedo la hija de Gohan comenzó la pelea _"Si que es valiente ¡Pan es muy valiente! Yo no me animaría a luchar contra ese gigante…porque ¡Es gigante! … ¡Pobre Goten! Le toco pelear con Buu…igual confió en él, Goten va a ganar…" _Pero a la niña de cabello azul no dejaba de inquietarle la duda que tenia acerca de lo que les había preguntado a los muchachos y ellos no se dignaron a responder con la excusa de que era pequeña _"Bah, yo no soy pequeña…además, no puedo esperar nueve años para saber que es una cita…"_

Bra después de alentar a su amiga Pan quien había ganado la pelea, sin dudarlo fue sigilosamente y empezó a llamar la atención de su madre quien estaba concentrada mirando la pelea de Goku que recién había comenzado y estaba muy emocionante…

Bra: ¡Mama! – Jalándola del vestido - ¡Mami!... ¡Mamita! … - no obtenía respuesta alguna de su madre y ya cansada de llamarla - ¡¡MAMA!! – grito

Bulma: Bra, hija… ¿Qué sucede? – dijo sorprendida

Bra: Mami… ¿Qué es una cita?

Bulma: ¡¿Qué?!... Y para ¿Qué quieres saber eso?

Bra: Para nada importante…y dime… ¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué es una cita? – insistiendo

Bulma: Bueno…una…una cita es…como explicártelo…es algo que hacen una chica y un chico de la edad de tu hermano cuando se gustan…salen y se divierten juntos, van al cine a mirar una película romántica o comen algo o toman algo juntos y charlan para conocerse mejor, hacen cosas de adolescentes…¿Lo entiendes Bra?

Bra: Ahhh, si… y después se ponen de novios…- afirmo la niña

Bulma: Bueno la mayor parte de las veces si…pero a veces no necesariamente ya que por ahí quedan solo como amigos… y ¿Por qué quieres saber que es una cita?

La pequeña Brief iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Goku quien en el aire les explicaba a todos que se iba con Ub para entrenarlo en su aldea, que no se preocuparan por él, que cuando pudiera los vendría a visitar…Milk estaba que se desmayaba mientras que Bulma le grita a Goku que era un egoísta…Bra había escuchado cada palabra dicha y entendió lo que estaba sucediendo _"El señor Goku se fue de vuelta…para poder entrenar" _se dijo la pequeña. Mientras a su alrededor el ambiente era confuso ya que se podía ver el asombro de muchos de los que estaban presentes, pero su madre estaba enfadada con la actitud y decisión de su amigo de la infancia…mientras que Milk reflejaba tristeza en su mirada y era atendida por Videl y Gohan quien le daban aire para que se repusiera…a Bra no le gustaba ver de esa manera a la gente entonces sin decir nada se fue del lugar a buscar a su papa…

Hacia un largo rato que daba vueltas y vueltas por el lugar y no podía encontrar por ninguna parte a su papa…del aburrimiento se compro unas golosinas para endulzar su búsqueda, mientras caminaba pudo ver a lo lejos a un chico sentado solo en el césped mirando el cielo, ese chico se le hacia familiar, si, ella lo conocía bien y sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde se encontraba él pero antes de llegar freno su velocidad y recuperando la respiración camino hacia el chico a paso lento y sin que este se diera cuenta se sentó a su lado. Estaba triste, ella lo noto en seguida, por eso solo se limito a sentarse, tal vez, con su sola presencia le podía decir que no estaba solo y que siempre podía contar con ella…El muchacho por su parte suspiro y de re ojo miro a su costado, sus pensamientos y penas no lo dejaron ver en que momento la hermana de su mejor amigo se había sentado junto a él, pudo ver que estaba quietita mirando fijamente los dulces que tenia en sus manos, se dio cuenta que no tenia intenciones de molestarlo sino de acompañarlo, ya que Bra cuando quería era bastante escandalosa, pero estaba ahí en silencio acompañándolo en su dolor…

_ Toma, es para ti – dijo tímidamente Bra estirando su manito con un chocolate

_ Gracias Bra… No te hubieras molestado…si quieres te lo puedes comer – dijo amablemente Goten

_ No, no, yo te lo quiero regalar…por favor…- insistió dulcemente la niña

_ Muchas gracias Bra – agarrando el chocolate con una sonrisa

_ De nada…Goten… no estés triste…- dijo en un susurro Bra

_ Lose, pero a veces es tan difícil Bra, hay cosas que te ponen triste y no lo puedes evitar… - dijo con un suspiro el hijo de Milk

_ Mi mama siempre dice que a pesar de que las cosas nos lastimen hay que verle el lado bueno, por que todo tiene un lado bueno… tu papito tal vez se vuelva mas fuerte

_ Si él es el hombre mas fuerte del universo y eso tiene un precio alto…pero bueno mi papa siempre fue así y ya a esta altura tendría que estar acostumbrado, por lo menos no esta muerto… jeje ¿Verdad? – dijo Goten

_ Si…además, cuando vuelva te va contar muchas historias nuevas…mi mama siempre me dijo que el señor Goku vivió muchas aventuras…él es muy bueno, sabes, y por que se allá ido a entrenar no significa que no te quiera… - dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña

_ Tienes mucha razón Bra – le correspondió con la misma sonrisa

Bra comenzó a comer un poco de sus dulces y Goten mirando el cielo comía el chocolate que le regalo aquella personita tan especial…


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece… (Lastima… snif snif)**

"_**pensamientos"**_

**Espero que lo disfruten… pueden dejar comentarios cualquier critica es bien recibida…**

Capitulo 3: Mis queridos 18

Parecía nadar en un mar de colores de todo tipo, azul, marrón, rojo, celeste, blanco, negro , amarrillo, el color que mas te guste, tu favorito, ese color estaba seguro en ese mar profundo en el que se encontraba ella aleteando como un pez que buscaba algo que se le había perdido. Algo preciado se le había perdido a aquel pez…mejor dicho sirena…desesperada seguía buscando pero no podía encontrarlo_… "¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?... ¿Como la pude perder?... ¡Es mi favorita! "._ Si, su blusa favorita se había perdido en aquel mar de ropa, mejor dicho montaña de ropa, que la ya adolescente Bra tenía en su cuarto. Su habitación era un desorden total gracias a ella ya que esta sirena por momentos parecía un huracán al buscar aquella blusa que tanto le gustaba, le quedaba perfecta y era de color blanca tan blanca que cuando se la ponía se sentía un ángel. No era superficial, en lo absoluto pero sentía que si no encontraba esa blusa se moriría ya que quería ponérsela esa noche ya que cumplía dieciocho años y la mayoría de edad se celebraba tirando la casa por la ventana. _"Esa blusa significa mucho para mi, no por que me queda como anillo al dedo sino por el motivo de que me la regalo él…"_. Estaba a punto de largase a llorar cuando fue interrumpida…

_ ¡¡Aaahhhhaaa!! Pero…pero… ¿Me puedes explicar que es este desorden señorita? ¡Dios mió! ¡Bra! – dijo escandalosamente su madre

_ ¡Mama! ¡Oh! Lo siento…es que…es que perdí…algo muy importante y revolví todas mis pertenencias para poder encontrarlo…no volverá a suceder…lo prometo – dijo tristemente la joven de ojos azules

_ ¡Pero Bra! Dime que fue lo que perdiste… tal vez yo te puede ayudar…- dijo Bulma preocupada por la tristeza de su hija

_ ¡¿Qué fue ese grito mama?! – dijo Trunks que llego a la habitación de Bra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y al ver el descontrol en la pieza de su hermana - ¡Vaya! ¿Qué paso? ¿Hiciste una fiesta para toda la ciudad en tu cuarto y no avisaste? – dijo irónicamente

_ ¡Calla! No eres para nada oportuno…- dijo furiosa y con tristeza la joven Brief

_ Lo siento, no fue mi intención… ¿Qué perdiste? – dijo apenado su hermano

_ A ver hija, toma, pon esta blusa que especialmente mandaste a la lavandería en un lugar en donde no se ensucie y nosotros te ayudaremos a buscar…

_ ¿Blusa? ¿Acaso dijiste blusa?... ¡A ver! – grito eufórica Bra - ¡¡Aaahhhhaaa!! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Mama eres una genia! ¡Esto era lo que estaba buscando!... – dijo alegremente y abrazando a Bulma que no salía de su asombro

_ Bra…hiciste todo este desorden ¿Por una blusa? – dijo su madre

_ ¡Oye mama! No es cualquier blusa…esta blusa me queda perfecta además es un regalo de…- la muchacha cayo repentinamente _"No puedo decir que me la regalo él sino se darán cuenta de mi interés…"_

_ Es un regalo de… de… ¿De quien Bra? – dijo curiosa Bulma

_De una amiga mama…si de una amiga… - dijo nerviosa la joven

_ Si, de una amiga llamada Goten – dijo irónicamente Trunks y vio como su hermana se ponía roja como un tomate…

_ Pues, claro que no, yo se muy bien que ropa tengo y quién me regalo cada cosa y esta blusa me la regalo una amiga del secundario… Tam…si fue Tam…

_ Como tú digas, hermanita…- retirándose de la habitación – Nos vemos a la noche y ponte linda Bra… a ver si nos presentas algún pretendiente… - sonrió y le guiño el ojo a su hermana – Adiós luego nos vemos

_ La verdad que tú y tu hermano son bichos raros…-suspiro Bulma- ¡Ah! Ordena tu cuarto…si quieres ir de compras como tenias planeado…

_ De acuerdo – dijo a regañadientes- _"Será que mi hermano se dio cuenta… ¡Ay Bra! Claro que algo debe sospechar… por algo dijo su nombre de un tono burlón… ¿Seré tan obvia? _– pensaba la jovencita de cabello azul

Dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de la ciudad ambos casi de la misma edad solo se llevaban un año de diferencia, el mayor era el muchacho de cabellos color lilas de unos veintiocho años, el que caminaba a su lado el joven de tes blanca, ojos negro azabache al igual que su pelo, tenia apenas veintisiete años… este ultimo no dejaba de mirar cada una de las vidrieras que aparecían en sus ojos…

Trunks: ¡Vaya! Te cortaste el cabello, con ese corte te pareces mas a Gohan…

Goten: ¿Verdad que si? Si me lo dejo crecer soy el fiel reflejo de mi padre ahora con el pelo así de corto soy idéntico a Gohan…- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa

Trunks: Si es cierto… ¡Ah! Yo ya sabía que mi hermanita era muy influyente y manipuladora pero no tanto…- dijo en un tono burlón

Goten: ¿A que te refieres? – dijo en un tono serio borrando su sonrisa de la cara ya que sabia a que apuntaba su amigo

Trunks: ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Goten! – dijo suspirando- O me vas a negar que mi hermana al burlase de tu pelo largo y decirte que te quedaba horrible y te hacia mas feo, te toco el orgullo ¿Eh? ... Igual no te preocupes, no eres el único…a mi papa le hizo lo mismo con su bigote, en su época…

Goten: ¡Oh! ¡Claro que no! – dijo tratando de mostrar seguridad pero al ver que su amigo se encogía de hombros no creyéndole – Bueno y si fuera cierto… en mi defensa tu hermana tal vez no estaba tan errada…además, gracias a la burla de tu hermana, conseguí novia nueva…ya que nadie se puede resistir a mi nuevo corte de pelo…

Trunks: ¡Así! ¡Como no! – dijo riéndose el semi – saiyajin

Goten: Acá, entremos a esta tienda… ¡Vamos! – dijo contento de haber encontrado el local para comprar lo que estaba buscando

Los dos muchachos entraron al local y enseguida el ya no tan benjamín de la familia Son se acerco al mostrador y hablo con una de las vendedoras del local…

Vendedora: ¡Aquí esta su encargo joven! Reservado para usted…- la vendedora abrió una caja que contenía unas botas de cuero azul marino junto con un cinturón y pañuelo del mismo color

Trunks: Woooww Goten… ¡Si que tienes buen gusto para vestirte!- dijo bromeando

Goten: ¡No seas tonto! Sabes muy bien que es el regalo de tu hermana…

Trunks: ¡Tu si que me sorprendes! Conoces muy bien los gustos de mi hermana…

Goten: Bueno la conozco desde que nació…

Trunks: Si, yo también… ¿Y?... no es excusa…a veces me pregunto ¿Que tanto cariño hay entre tu y ella? - el hijo mayor de Vegeta se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana hacia su amigo, y no quería que Bra saliera lastimada, ya que Goten era casi de su edad, y seguramente jamás vería a Bra con intenciones que iban mas allá…al menos eso creía, pero quería cerciorarse…

Goten: ¿Hum? ¿A que te refieres? Yo quiero a tu hermana como a una…- dejo de hablar por que un pequeño flash back vino a su mente

FLASH BACK

Estaban mirando una película, esa película, que para todos era un aburrimiento ya que de cómica no tenia nada pero a ellos dos les encantaba, la habían visto ¿Más de diez veces? Seguramente. No paraban de reírse ya sabían cual era el chiste de antemano e igual se reían…hasta que la risa fue cortada por uno de ellos…

_ ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Dijo tímidamente la chica de unos aproximadamente quince años

_ Si, claro Bra…pregunta… - afirmo el chico

_ ¿Tú me quieres, Goten?

_ ¿Qué si te quiero?... ¡Claro que te quiero Bra!... Yo te quiero como…- el chico iba a seguir con su frase pero fue interrumpido por la jovencita

_ No quiero que me quieras como a una hermana…- dijo firmemente

_ ¿Hum? ¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendido y confundido el semi – saiyajin

_ Que si me quieres Goten, no quiero que sea como a una hermana menor, quiero que me quieras como a tu mejor amiga… no como a una hermana… ¿Si?

_ Esta…esta bien…- dijo el muchacho que no entendía lo que le pedía la joven- Dime una cosa ¿Por que me pides eso?

_ Por el simple hecho de que no soy tu hermana… por eso quiero que me quieras como a una amiga, no como quieres a Gohan… me prometes que siempre me veras como a tu mejor amiga y ¿Me querrás así?...

_ Te lo prometo – dijo con una sonrisa Goten y como su papa siempre le enseño que había que cumplir con sus promesas no volvió a tildar a Bra como alguien cercano a una hermana sino como a su mejor amiga y siempre la vio de esa manera…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Goten: … como una…como mi mejor amiga…tu hermana es mi mejor amiga – termino la frase el muchacho…- ¿Por?

Trunks: Por nada… – se quedo en silencio, la pausa que había dado su mejor amigo no le había gustado ¿Qué se le habría cruzado por la cabeza? No iba a preguntar ya que sino iba a ser muy obvio y quedaría como un entrometido…

Vendedora: ¿Desean algo mas?... – dijo cortando la charla de los semi – saiyajins

Goten: ¿Usted que opina? Mire… le explico…

El hijo menor de Goku comenzó a contarle a la vendedora para quien era el regalo y cual eran los gustos de la susodicha y le pedía su opinión ya que según él al regalo le faltaba algo…Trunks solo se limitaba a mirar y a escuchar…

En otro punto de la ciudad Bra se encontraba en un local de ropa llena de vestidos y ropa de todos colores a su alrededor…

_ ¡Y… quiero esto! Esto…esto de acá…aquello de allá…esto y esto… ¡Ay! Esa falda me quedara perfecta con mi blusa blanca.... ¡También me la llevo! Aquello de allá…esto y esto…- ante la mirada atonica de la vendedora - ¿Oiga? ¡No me mire así!…Que hoy cumplo dieciocho años y quiero estar hermosa… ¡Ay! ¡Mis queridos 18! ya llegaron – suspiro Bra


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece…**

"_**pensamientos de los personajes"**_

**Espero comentarios…**

**¡¡Adiós!!**

Capitulo 4: ¿Bailamos?

Las sombras de la noche ya habían hecho acto de presencia en la ciudad y en la casa de los Brief ya se encontraba presentes los Son, claro que sin Goku que se había ido con Shen Long, y todos los amigos y familia de cada guerrero Z, claro que también se hicieron presentes amigos de la preparatoria de Bra…la muchacha bajo ansiosamente las escaleras "Su gran noche" había llegado. Estaba hermosa y no solo porque la situación lo ameritaba sino que también quería demostrar que ya no era una niña sino una mujer, no con arrugas como una vez le había dicho Goten, sino una mujer de verdad de esas que hacen suspirar a cualquier hombre y se lo quería demostrar, especialmente, a él.

_ ¡Amiga! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Estas muy bonita! – declaro Pan de un grito y se abrazo a Bra muy fuerte

_ ¡Gracias Pan!... – agarrando el regalo que le dio su amiga- no era necesario, no se hubieran molestado

_ ¡Es de parte mía! Mama y Gohan te compraron otra cosa…al igual que mi abuelita…

_ Bra…es impresionante como has crecido…eres ya una hermosa mujer…como lo era tu madre de joven…- dijo Milk con una tierna sonrisa

_ ¡Oye Milk! Sigo siendo hermosa… ¿Verdad que si, Vegeta? – dijo Bulma pero no encontró respuesta alguna del saiyajin puro y todos comenzaron a reír

_ Oigan… ¿Goten no va a venir?- dijo preocupada Bra

_ Si, él va a venir, solo se retraso un poco…pero debe estar en camino – dijo Gohan

_ ¡Ahhh! Bueno voy a ir a saludar a mis amigos…Pan…Marrón ¡Acompáñenme! – dijo la cumpleañera

La muchacha de cabellos color azul y ojos del mismo color era el centro de atención del lugar y no era para menos era "su" fiesta. En esos instantes tocaron timbre, Bra sabía muy bien quien era y se dispuso a ir ella a abrir la puerta…

_ ¡Yo abro!- grito la Brief quien al llegar a la puerta se acomodo la ropa, se arreglo el cabello y suspiro…abriendo la puerta…

_ ¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!! – grito Goten quien se encontraba del otro lado y sin pensarlo abrazo a Bra con mucha fuerza y cariño

_ ¡¡Oh!! ¡Goten viniste! – dijo muy feliz de ver a "su amor" en su fiesta y que le regalaba un hermoso abraso y una dulce sonrisa… y su tan agradable inocencia que lo caracterizaba muy bien…era lo que mas le gustaba de él…aunque sabia que ya no era tan inocente como antes…pero lógico, era todo un hombre ya…

_ ¡¡Claro que iba a venir!! Nunca te fallaría, lo sabes… - dijo tiernamente el joven

_ Si, lose…- estaba tan feliz…nada podía arruinar es momento que les pertenecía a ellos dos…pero de repente al mover su mirada pudo ver la silueta de una muchacha de unos aproximados veinticinco años…muy bonita, por cierto, y elegante…

_ ¡Ahhh! Disculpa Bra…Ella es Pares, mi novia. Pares te presento a Bra, la cumpleañera, mi mejor amiga. Bra te presento a Pares mi novia – dijo Goten

_ Hola, mucho gusto y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijo la joven en tono simpático

_ Ho…Ho…Hola…que…sor…sorpresa… - tartamudeando Bra, en ese mismo instante sentía como sus piernas no le respondían, sus manos habían comenzado a sudar y su corazón cada vez latía con menos fuerza _"Me quiero morir…Ahora… ¡Ya!" _se decía a ella misma

_ ¿No te molesta que la haya traído?... Si es así…solo debes decírmelo Bra, es tu cumpleaños…- dijo Goten

_ Si, solo dilo, yo no quiero caer de inoportuna… - dijo Pares

_ ¡Bra!... ¡Bra! ¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupado el semi - saiyajin que veía como la dulce Bra se había puesto pálida de un momento a otro

_ ¡Ahha! Si, discul… discúlpenme…pasen…no…no hay…ningún problema…de que te…de que te quedes Pares…- volviendo a tartamudear, Bra no lo podía negar esa chica había sido el peor y el mas pésimo regalo que le habían dado esa noche

_ Toma…tu regalo espero que te guste ¡Ábrelo!... Bra ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? – dijo inocentemente Goten quien seguía viendo pálida a la Brief

_ Si, que estoy bien…no te hubieras molestado con el regalo – comenzó a abrirlo como se lo había pedido Goten y Bra no podía creer de que se trataba el regalo…_"Pero si estas son las botas que me fascinaron el día que salimos al centro con Goten ¡Que memoria tiene!...raro en él…bueno tal vez fue una coincidencia…" _la cumpleañera estaba sorprendida pero no lo demostró por que su angustia era mas grande – Son muy bonitas…- se limito a decir sin mucho animo, lo que provoco una gran decepción en Son Goten ya que se limito a pensar que su regalo no le había gustado – Gracias…- dijo la joven

_ De…de…de nada Bra…disfrútalas – dijo sin mostrar su decepción por fracasar en el regalo que le había echo… según él…

_ Pasen hacia la sala…allí están todos…hay un gran banquete…yo voy a poner el regalo con los demás…

Durante casi toda la noche pasaron música muy movida para que los jóvenes disfrutaran a puro movimiento y por que no también los más mayores de la fiesta sacudieran un poco el esqueleto. La mayoría de los guerreros Z disfrutaban del gran banquete de comida, excepto por Trunks que baila junto a Marrón, también Pan baila a todo ritmo junto a Buu y como era de esperarse Bra intentaba bailar junto a sus amigos de la preparatoria, pero un chico muy apuesto de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como los de ella no se había separado ni un segundo de Bra y hablaba muy amenamente con ella, aunque Bra no tenia el mismo entusiasmo. Por su parte Goten, no dejaba de mirar a la que tildaba como "su mejor amiga", la había observado toda la noche, no le sacaba la mirada de encima, él le había prometido darle toda su atención en la fiesta ¿Pero como iba a hacerlo si ella no se acerco a él en ningún momento? La única vez que la tuvo cerca fue cuando lo recibió en la puerta, que por cierto estaba feliz y eufórica pero luego cambio radicalmente su expresión _"¿Por qué estas triste Bra?" _pensaba Goten mientras sentía como sus oídos habían escuchado toda la noche a su hermano que no dejaba de sacarle tema alguno de conversación.

Gohan: ¿Estas bien Goten?

Goten: ¡¡ ¿Eh?!! ¿Me hablabas? – dijo muy distraído

Gohan: ¡¡¡Si!!! – dijo enojado al sentirse ignorado- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

Goten: ¡Oh! Discúlpame ¿Si?...- suspirando - Creo que a Bra no le gusto el regalo que le hice – dijo apenado

Gohan: ¿Hum? Y… ¿Qué le regalaste? Si se puede saber… - dijo sorprendido de que su hermano se fijara en esas cosas _"¿Qué le pasa? Él no se fija en esas cosas…es un despistado como papa…bueno a papa en eso nadie le gana…"_

Goten: Unas botas azul marino, que una vez me dijo que le gustaban mucho y me las mostró en vidriera, junto con un conjunto de accesorios que le combinaban… "_Que superficial fui…"_

Gohan: ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que te fijaras en esas cosas…jeje – dijo poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza _"¿Será este Goten?"_

Goten: ¿No crees que Bra no esta disfrutando de la fiesta? Se ve triste… ¿No? También un poco aficciada - dijo curioso _"Y si ese estupido de pelos amarillos y ojos de seductor, la esta acosando desde hoy ¡Desubicado! Hola… esta la familia presente… ¿No te das cuenta, tonto? ¡Ay! Siento como la sangre saiyajin me quema por dentro, que buen puñetazo en la cara le daría a ese bueno para nada… ¿Oigan? ¡Esperen! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué pienso estas cosas? Tal vez me afecto el vaso de alcohol que tome…"_

Gohan: ¿Eh? – luego de mirar a Bra – Es cierto, no parece muy animada – sorprendido de que su hermano se diera cuenta de algo así… "_¿Tendrá fiebre? ¿Se sentirá mal? Hola…Goten… ¿Eres tu?... O talvez el alcohol lo puso así…"_

Yamcha: ¡Muchachos arriba! ¡Vamos a bailar! Sin parejas…jeje es que sino yo quedo colgado…jeje – riendo con su mano de tras de la cabeza

Goten no lo dudo, sintió que esa era su oportunidad de acercarse a su amiga y saber bien lo que le pasaba y dicho de paso librarla de ese "pesado", agarro a Gohan del brazo y a la fuerza lo llevo a la pista acompañado por Yamcha. Sabía perfectamente que iba a pasar una vergüenza terrible, ya que era de público conocimiento que él bailaba horrible, muchas veces Bra que era una experta en eso de la danza intento enseñarle, pero termino rindiéndose ante tal odisea con la excusa de que "Naciste de madera, eres de madera y morirás siendo un tronco". Esa frase le hacia mucha gracia, pero era una triste y vergonzosa realidad, y en esa pista de baile iba a pasar la vergüenza de su vida…pero no le importaba su objetivo era acercarse a Bra y pasar unos segundos con ella en su cumpleaños. Trunks, Marrón y Pan, no lo podían creer, se miraban unos a otros sorprendidos al igual que Gohan que no dejaba de salir del asombro. Goten trataba de imitar a Yamcha que baila un poco mejor que Gohan, se ve que ser una burla para el baile era de familia, pero sin mucho éxito logro mover un poco su pies y su torso, se sentía realmente ridículo. Por su parte Bra giro su cabeza para ver como la estaban pasando su hermano y sus amigos y que sorpresa se llevo al ver a Goten en la pista de baile intentando con mucho pero mucho esfuerzo coordinar un paso, y rió por dentro, viendo con ternura aquel hombre que hasta haciendo el ridículo se veía guapo, para ella... "_¡Ay! Goten… naciste de madera, eres de madera y morirás siendo un tronco" _se dijo hacia sus adentros mientras que Rutis, su amigo de cabellos amarrillos la llamaba para seguir con su conversación. De repente sintió una presencia conocida en sus espaldas y conoció de inmediato la voz que le hablaba…

_ ¿Bailamos?- dijo Goten con su tono siempre inocente y vio como Bra se daba vuelta y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una mirada que jamás había visto en ella, le sonrió…

_ ¿Estas seguro Goten?... – dijo a punto de reír… pero se contuvo ya que veía los esfuerzos hechos por "su enamorado"…

_ Este… bueno… este yo…claro… si tu… quieres… bueno si tu me cubres mejor y me salvas de esta – dijo nervioso – es que… ya todos me miraron raro…y se están riendo de mi… - dijo ahora algo enojado

_ Claro… ¿Me disculpas Rutis? – dijo la muchacha agarrando de la mano a Goten y llevándolo al centro de la pista - ¡Ven! Sígueme los pasos… o no mejor haz una cosa olvídate de que hay gente y deja tu cuerpo fluir… a ver que sale… no tengas vergüenza no hay una regla estricta para bailar…

_ Pero…pero…pero yo – dijo nervioso

_ ¡Pero nada! ¡Que te estoy salvando el pellejo! ¿O no era para eso que querías bailar conmigo? – reprocho Bra de un grito

_ Bueno…yo en realidad, quería estar contigo… digo bueno…digamos…disfrutar un rato de tu cumpleaños cerca de ti Bra…

_ ¿Lo dice en serio Goten? – dijo asombrada la joven y él afirmo con su cabeza, de repente comenzó a sonar una canción que hizo saltar de emoción a Bra - ¡Oh! ¡Escucha Goten! Esta canción es mi favorita ¡Que canción más divertida para bailar!

Sin más que decir Bra comenzó a mover todo su cuerpo al ritmo de su canción favorita, sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda la noche, Goten no dejaba de mirarla, y pensaba _"Esta diferente…digo… Una linda diferencia"_ Pero la veía feliz y si ella estaba feliz él también lo estaba y sin saber porque su cuerpo empezó a moverse tratando de seguir el ritmo de la canción. Bra miraba alegre como Goten intentaba bailar con ella, pero sus movimientos eran bruscos y torpes, y sin pensarlo dos veces Bra empezó a bailar igual que él, hacia movimientos ridículos y caras graciosas. Goten y Bra no paraban de reírse a carcajadas de lo tontos y ridículos que se veían bailando de esa manera, sin darse cuenta, todas las miradas de la fiesta se posaron en ellos dos, eran el centro de atención sin que ellos se percataran de eso. Todos miraban sorprendidos pero alegres de cómo la hija de Vegeta y el hijo de Goku bailaban grotescamente feliz, sin pudor alguno.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dbz no me pertenece… ya lo saben… pero lo aclaro por si las moscas**

"_**Pensamientos de los personajes"**_

Capitulo 5: La hermana de mi mejor amigo ¡Qué dilema!

Ya Bra y Goten habían dejado de bailar, el hijo menor fruto del amor de Goku y Milk, se sentía tan avergonzado de lo que había pasado que deseaba que Sheng Long le cumpliera el deseo de que se lo tragara la Tierra en ese mismo instante. La mayoría hacia comentarios burlones, y él por mas que intentaba ponerse relajado para no poner en evidencia que estaba furioso por sus burlas, pensó que ya no tenia derecho a nada, realmente las personas que eran sus amigos y su familia le habían perdido por completo el respeto. Pero algo lo tranquilizaba y hacia que toda la vergüenza que había pasado valiera la pena: las palabras que Bra, le dijo dulcemente al oído, al terminar el espectáculo que ambos habían protagonizado, esas palabras le sonaban a cada rato en su mente _"No te desanimes, yo me divertí mucho y fue gracias a ti, fue el mejor momento de la noche, ¡Eres genial!…además, ellos no entienden la química que nosotros tenemos"_. Se sentía feliz de verla tan contenta, tan diferente a la chica pálida y sin animo a la que no le había gustado el regalo que él le había hecho, se sintió mucho mejor al saber que había remediado su error tan superficial _"¡Que calor me están haciendo pasar estos! ¡Como si ellos fueran bailarines de ballet! Bah…Además es como dice Bra…ellos no entienden la química que nosotros tenemos… ¿Hum?... ¿Química? Es cierto Bra y yo tenemos mucha química… pero lo que pase en la pista de baile…fue extraño, me sentía feliz y a la vez quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir…que se quedara ahí conmigo, que no le prestara atención a nadie mas que a mi…¡¿Pero?! ¿Que me esta pasando?... ¡Que estupideces estoy diciendo! Bra es mi mejor amiga solo eso…Además, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo y la hermana de un amigo es intocable ¡Palabra de honor!..." _meditaba Goten.

Mientras se perdía en sus raros pensamientos, ya que jamás había pensado algo así, además, ¿Desde cuando el pensaba demasiado?... Todas sus filosofías del momento eran interrumpidas por la sensación de que lo estaban mirando fijamente como queriéndolo matar, al salir de la nube en la que volaba y mirar a su alrededor, vio que especialmente tres personas lo miraban con ojos llenos de frialdad como queriéndolo asesinar con sus propias manos de la forma mas cruel, en ese mismo instante. Uno de ellos era Vegeta, el frió papa de Bra, que por mas que no le gustaba aceptarlo, la sobreprotegía como si fuera su tesoro mas preciado _"Es común ver esa mirada en el señor Vegeta, pero parece que esta ves no me esta amenazando con la mirada si no que esta afirmando que… ¡Va a matarme! ¡Vamos señor Vegeta! No he hecho nada malo…¡¡Perdóneme la vida!!". _Ya nervioso por la mirada penetrante del príncipe de los saiyajin, jugando con sus dedos, Goten decidió girar su cabeza para el costado para mirar a la otra persona que lo miraba de ese modo, era su novia Pares, el semi – saiyajin casi se cae de la silla al ver la cara de asesina serial que tenia su novia, pero disimulo muy bien el susto que tenia…_" ¡Aaahhhhaaa! ¡Pero que susto Pares! Casi me muero de un infarto…estoy complemente seguro…si hoy no me mata el señor Vegeta… ¡Soy hombre muerto en las manos de Pares! Seguramente debe estar celosa… ¡Yo también me busco cada novia!"._ Goten le dirigió una sonrisa fingida a su novia para que dejara el enojo y como ya no aguantaba mas esa situación decidió levantarse para ir a tomar aire afuera, lo necesitaba…Mientras empezó a caminar para huir de ese lugar Son Goten se cruzo con la tercera y ultima persona que le dirija esa mirada tan fría y llena de furia contenida, no podía entender como esa persona lo miraba así de ese modo_ "¿Trunks? Pero… pero ¿Trunks? ¡Oh! ¡Vamos se que baile pésimo! Y que tal vez le hice pasar vergüenza a Bra adelante de sus amigos…pero no hice nada malo ¡Vamos Trunks! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes que jamás le haría daño a Bra! ¿Hum?... ¿Habré hecho algo de lo que no me di cuenta y ellos si?..."_ Pensaba el muchacho

Goten siguió caminado hacia el patio de la casa de Capsula Corporación, sintiendo como su amigo de toda la vida lo seguía a paso firme y temerario. Cuando ambos jóvenes estaban afuera, pasaron unos cuantos minutos de no dirigirse la palabra hasta que el integrante de la familia Son decidió romper el hielo…

_ ¿Me vas a decir por que estas enojado conmigo de esa manera?

_ Y tú ¿Me vas a decir que fue esa escenita con mi hermana ahí adentro hace unos minutos? ¡¡¡ ¿Me lo vas a explicar?!!! – dijo furioso Trunks cosa rara en él

_ ¡Pero! Pero… ¿De que estas hablando?

_ Siempre haciéndote el inocente…el ingenuo…siempre igual…pero yo te conozco muy bien Goten… y cuando se trata de una chica que te gusta ¡De inocente no tienes nada! ¡¡ Nada!! ¿O que me vas a decir que no paso nada en la pista de baile? ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Me vas a decir que no sabes a lo que me refiero…

_ ¡Claro que se a lo que te refieres! Yo quería bailar con Bra por que me sentía muy mal de que no le haya gustado el regalo que le hice…me arriesgue a pesar de que bailo pésimo… pero, además, yo le había prometido que le iba a dar toda mi atención en la fiesta y sentía que no estaba cumpliendo con mi palabra… ¡Bra es mi amiga Trunks!

_ Y mirarla de la manera que la mirabas… ¿También se lo habías prometido? ¡Se te desviaban los ojos Goten! A mi no me puedes mentir… te conozco y te sientes atraído por mi hermana… y ella ¡Ya no es una nena! ¡Es toda una mujercita de 18 años! Que siente y piensa como una mujer, que puede tener al hombre que se le antoje cuando quiera…

_ ¡Ya se que Bra no es ninguna nena! Si no toda una mujer, no soy tan estupido…ella es mi mejor amiga ¡Jamás le haría daño!

_ ¡¡Pero antes de ser tu "mejor amiga"!! ¡¡¡ ES MI HERMANA!! ¡¡Y LA HERMANA DE UN AMIGO, ES INTOCABLE, ES UNA CUESTION DE CODIGOS!!

_ ¡Ya lo se! Lose muy bien Trunks… ¿Acaso estas desconfiando de mi?

_ Lo único que quiero es que no te metas con mi hermana, tu eres mucho mayor que ella, tienes casi mi edad…nueve años le llevas ¡¡Nueve!! ¿Lo pensaste?... Deja que conozca y este con chicos de su edad… ella se aferro mucho a ti…deja que tenga algún amigo de la edad de ella… solo eso…

_ ¿Cómo ese tal Rutis? Cara de degenerado… que no la deja ni respirar… ¿Eh?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso Goten? Eh … ¡Dilo!

_ No puedo creer Trunks que pienses así de mi – Goten no lo quería aceptar pero le caía muy mal ese tal Rutis _"Si, esta bien creo que estoy celoso…pero mas me decepciona la actitud de mi mejor amigo hacia a mi…"_ – Que confíes mas en un desconocido que en tu amigo de toda la vida, no puedo entender tu actitud, sabes muy bien que yo jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño a ti o Bra… Mejor me voy – dijo decepcionado el Son

_ Goten… recuerda que antes de ser tu amiga…ella…es mi hermana… mi deber es cuidarla…y se que jamás nos harías daño… ¡Créeme que lose! – dijo mas tranquilo el muchacho de cabellos color lila

Goten se marcho del patio y al entrar a lugar en donde seguía el baile pudo toparse con Gohan que con una mirada le dio a entender a su hermano menor que había escuchado su discusión con Trunks…

Goten: Me voy… ¿Dónde esta Pares?

Gohan: Ahí en la mesa ya preparada para irse, me imagine que después de esa rabieta de Trunks querrías irte así que le avise de que se prepare…

Goten: Gracias Gohan… - mirando a Pares y haciéndole una seña de que era hora de irse – Vamos…así te dejo en tu casa y después me voy a dormir a la mía – dijo mirando a la muchacha

Gohan: Mañana hablamos

Goten y Pares se retiraban del lugar sin despedirse de nadie hasta que una voz detuvo la partida anónima del Son y su novia

Bra: ¡Goten! Espera… ¡Goten! – el muchacho se dio vuelta

Pares: Yo te espero en la nave afuera – dijo enojada

Goten: Como quieras – no tenia ánimos de soportar los caprichos de su novia

Bra: ¿Ya te vas? ¿Por qué? ¡Es una lastima!

Goten: Si, lose pero…tengo mucho sueño…- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de la joven – Bra, lo siento mucho…siento mucho que no te haya gustado mi regalo…creo que no tuve tacto… - dijo apenado

Bra: ¿Cómo? ¡Pero que cosas dices Goten! ¡ME ENCANTO TU REGALO! ¡Si que me conoces! Primero la blusa blanca que llevo puesta, ahora las botas que tanto quería con esos accesorios tan lindos… ¡Me veré muy bonita con ellos! ¡Gracias Goten! – dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Goten: ¡Vaya! Yo que pensé que no te había gustado mi regalo…como te veías tan mal y desilusionada cuando lo abriste…

Bra: ¡Oh! No Goten… ¡Olvida eso! Además, me diste otros dos regalos muy bonitos, bailaste conmigo y te cortaste el pelo.... Con el pelo así te ves mas guapo…- dijo sonrojándose

Goten: ¡Tu burla tuvo efecto! – dijo poniéndose la mano de tras de la cabeza y con una tímida sonrisa poco a poco sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo _suave "Nose por que estoy tan nervioso"_ – Bueno me voy… nos vemos…

Bra: Cuídate Goten… - acercándose poco a poco le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla que hizo que le semi –saiyajin sintiera un fuerte nudo en la boca del estomago…y como si una extraña y calurosa brisa recorriera todo su cuerpo…

En su mente solo se podía escuchar _"Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo" "Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo" "Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo"_

_Ring… Ring … Ring… - _"¡Oh no! __Es el molesto teléfono pero ¡¡ ¿Quien es capaz de llamarme a esta hora de la mañana?!!". _Fregándose los ojos y de mala gana agarro el tuvo del teléfono…

_ Es…es…la hermana de…de mi mejor amigo – dijo entre sueños y bostezos

_ Ya lo se Goten ¡Soy yo Gohan!... levántate…tenemos una charla pendiente

_ Entonces… ¿No fue un sueño?

_ No – se escucho del otro lado del teléfono


	6. Chapter 6

**Dbz no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes**

"_**Pensamientos de los personajes"**_

_**.**_

Capitulo 6: Estoy abriendo mi corazón

Aquella noche había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto había añorado tener dieciocho años y ya los tenía que le parecía casi un sueño. Si bien había recibido un baladazo de agua fría al enterarse de que "su" Goten tenía novia y lo peor, una novia tan bonita y elegante como esa chica, a pesar de eso, su corazón le latía a mil por hora ya que la noche anterior pudo demostrar que ya era toda una mujer y que Goten especialmente había entendido ese mensaje. Bra lo sentía en su corazón, el amigo de toda la vida de la familia no la miraba con los mismos ojos que siempre _"Bueno si, es cierto, era los mismos hermosos ojos negro azabache de siempre… pero como decirlo, tenía un brillo diferente… y ese brillo solo me lo regalo a mí…"… _Pensaba la niña, mejor dicho ya mujer Bra Brief. Sus sueños y sensaciones eran interrumpidos por su hermano que delicadamente entro a su habitación… y la miro seriamente…hace tiempo que quería hablar con ella del asunto, pero ya no podía hacerse esperar, más con la actitud que había tenido su mejor amigo la noche anterior que si bien nose lo quiso aceptar, sabia que Goten desde aquella noche miraba a su hermana de una manera "diferente"…

_ Necesito que hablemos Bra… de hermano a hermana – dijo serio pero en un tono comprensivo

_ Si, dime… ¿De que quieres hablar? – dijo la joven

_ Seré directo contigo para no andar con vueltas al asunto… Yo…veras… ya se que estas enamorada de Goten… hace tiempo que me di cuenta de eso…

_ Pero…pero…pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? Si…bueno… yo jamás se lo he contado a nadie…a nadie – se ruborizo la chica

_ No es necesario que se lo hayas contado a alguien, soy tu hermano y te conozco muy bien ¿O que crees? ¿Qué mama tampoco se dio cuenta? Tal vez papa ni sospecha del asunto, por que bueno él no entiende mucho de esas cosas, pero te puedo llegar a decir que de algo se dio cuenta anoche… y que en donde se lo cruce a Goten… no dudara en matarlo…

_ ¡No digas esas cosas horribles! ¡Nunca más! Si a Goten le pasara algo malo, yo me moriría en vida… Es cierto ¡Lo amo! Creo que desde… siempre…- suspiro la joven

_ Lose y aunque no me creas te entiendo…pero déjame decirte algo – muy calmado Trunks le hablaba a su hermana – Debes olvidarte de él, tienes que conocer mas gente de tu edad, Goten ya es grande…y no tiene la mentalidad de alguien de tu misma edad, entiende Bra…Goten te lleva nueve años de edad y no es eso solamente sino que como te dije antes tiene otros planes de vida diferentes al tuyo en estos momentos, ya tiene veintisiete años…seguramente quiere formar una familia y tener hijos…tú apenas tienes dieciocho años, apenas comienzas a vivir… ¡Además, vamos, él es como si fuera un hermano…es como si fuera yo! … Mira si no llega a funcionar ¿Te pusiste a pensar en lió que quedaría todo?...

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú no eres él! No te compares… yo jamás lo vi como a un hermano…y además, es muy fácil hablar en tu posición ¿Cómo me dices esas cosas? ¿Nunca te enamoraste? Por que por más que lo olvide de aquí – señalando su cabeza – Jamás podría olvidarlo de mi corazón ¡Jamás! Y a mi no importaría formar una familia con él…ya que siempre lo anhele desde que tengo uso de razón…

_ ¡Si que estas loca! Bra tienes dieciocho años recién cumplidos…no sabes lo que dices…cuando tengas un par de años mas, te darás cuenta de las locuras que estas diciendo en estos momentos… yo entiendo que te hayas enamorado, tal vez de la persona equivocada, pero es un hecho… no quiero que te acerques a Goten, él ya esta avisado… - sin más que decir Trunks salio de la habitación de su hermana y se encontró con su madre que lo miraba con decepción por lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su primogénito – Mamá, no me mires de esa manera, tu no entiendes…lo hago por el bien de los dos…es lo mejor para Bra y también para Goten

Bulma negó con la cabeza rechazando las excusas de su hijo y entro sin decir nada a la habitación de Bra y la pudo ver tirada en su cama llorando desconsoladamente, se acerco y la abrazo dulcemente, como solo una madre puede hacer…

_ ¡Ya tranquila Bra! No llores hija… ¡Por favor! – dijo Bulma tratando de consolar a su hija

_ ¿Porque me pasa esto a mi? Yo… de verdad mamá…estoy completamente enamorada de él… ¿Tú me crees mamá? – dijo la chica de pelo azul que cada vez lloraba mas fuerte

_ Claro que te creo hija, claro que te creo…

_ Decir que Goten ¡Es la persona equivocada para mi! ¿Qué saben ellos? Además, ¿Cómo pueden decir eso y encima de Goten? Él seria incapaz de hacerme daño, lo se por su mirada…él…él también me ama mamá… ayer lo pude confirmar… lo vi en su sonrisa en su rostro…en sus ojos…

_ Entiende que la diferencia de edad es bastante, nueve años, casi una década y seguramente tanto tú como Goten tendrán que pasar por algunos obstáculos y dificultades para demostrar que su amor es verdadero…son cosas que suelen pasar…ya tranquilízate… no llores… en este momento es donde debes ser fuerte

_ ¡Tienes razón mamá! – dijo Bra secándose las lagrimas

* * *

Por su parte en Paoz se respiraba un aire fenomenal digno de naturaleza pura, que lindo era volver a su casa de la infancia, lo hacia todos los fines de semana y los feriados pero bueno siempre sentía la misma sensación al volver al lugar en el que fue criado. Estaciono su nave y vio que Gohan lo esperaba ansioso _"Vaya…si que esta ansioso" _pensaba Goten. Entro a la casa de su hermano que estaba justo al lado de la casa en donde vivía ahora, sola, su madre…

_ Goten pasa… no te hagas problema... Videl y Pan salieron a la ciudad y convencieron a mamá de que las acompañara…

_ ¡Que bueno que le hagan compañía a mamá! Estoy pensando en venir la semana que viene y quedarme toda la semana para estar con ella…

_ Eso es una brillante idea ¡A mamá le encantara volver a hacerte el desayuno! – dijo con una sonrisa el mayor de los Son

_ Si, es verdad, yo extraño mucho sus comidas… Y bueno…dime de que quieres que hablemos Gohan…

_ De tú y Bra…de que más…Sabes que soy tu hermano mayor y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y desde donde yo pueda te ayudare y te daré consejos si así lo crees tu necesario…- dijo Gohan

_ ¡Vaya! Si que haces bien de papá, por que para mi siempre haz sido más que mi hermano mayor…además se que nunca podría hablar de estas cosas con papá, él no las entendería…

_ ¡Oh! ¡No seas duro con papá que si bien siempre fue despistado e inocente sabia de estas cosas!…pero bueno tú sabes, no era su fuerte…

_ Si, lose… su fuerte era la pelea y volverse cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte bla, bla, bla… pero yo no soy papá y nunca lo seré…mamá nos crió haciéndonos ver que había aparte de la lucha cosas también importantes, como la familia por ejemplo que gracias a mamá nosotros tenemos una…claro esta…

_ Nunca lo vas a perdonar ¿Verdad?...

_ No es eso, yo amo a papá a pesar de sus errores, lo aprendí de mamá, ella me ayudo mucho en eso…pero dudo mucho que papá algún día acepte mis decisiones de, por ejemplo, dejar la lucha para hacer una vida común y corriente y formar una familia como se debe, así como nosotros respetamos sus decisiones…claro que a pulso…se que no soy su orgullo como lo eres tú…por que una vez lograste derrotar a Cell superando sus poderes, pero ¿Sabes? No me importa…puedo vivir con eso…

_ Yo no creo que sea así Goten… papá te quiere igual que a mi…

_ Si tú lo dices…pero bueno yo ya no quiero hablar más de papá… él debe estar con su vida eterna feliz con Shen Long y nosotros también tenemos que hacer lo mismo que él… ser feliz sin la presencia del otro… claro que por suerte hay presencias que por suerte siguen al lado tuyo y te dan fuerzas para seguir adelante, tú sabes una razón para vivir…

_ Como Bra… ¿Verdad?

_ Nose a que te refieres – dijo tratando de evadir el tema

_ ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde tus despistes de ayer en la fiesta o la discusión que tuviste con Trunks?

_ No, no es necesario… Trunks se volvió loco

_ Tal vez exagero, cierto, pero no puedes negar Goten, que tiene razón en algo…

_ ¿En que? – sabiendo de que lo que le iban a decir era una gran verdad y por eso se hizo el distraído mirando para cualquier lado…

_ En que te sientes atraído por ella, Bra ya dejo de ser una niña hace bastante tiempo y desde un tiempo para acá he observado actitudes tuyas hacia ella como muestras de afecto que un hombre solo le da a una mujer, una mirada, un abrazo o una caricia de más, claro siempre inconscientes, ya que nunca quisiste verlo con tus propios ojos y ayer te cayo la ficha…Estas enamorado ¿Verdad? – hablo Gohan

_ Pues…pues creo que a ti no te puedo mentir…en verdad creo que Bra es a la mujer que más quiero en este mundo después de mamá, claro…Haría cualquier cosa para protegerla…

_ Y el gran dilema es que "Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo" además de que siempre la tildaste de "tu mejor amiga"… ¡Ah! Y la diferencia de edad…

_ Si, lose…pero no quiero traicionar la confianza de Trunks, él es mi amigo de toda la vida es como mi segundo hermano…

_ Con más razón, entiendo la posición de Trunks, pero él también debería de entenderte… más conociéndote como te conoce, también debería ser accesible con Bra que es su hermana…Solo debes seguir a tu corazón que si él esta en lo correcto, con el tiempo lo demás se ira acomodando solo

* * *

Horas mas tarde en Ciudad Capsula, Bra camina por las acalles de la misma junto a Rutis _"No puedo creer que para salir de casa haya tenido que aceptar salir con este tipo…que bueno que Trunks tenia trabajo en la corporación y papá no abandona sus entrenamientos por nada en el mundo porque seguro me estarían vigilando…" _No le prestaba el más mínimo de atención a su acompañante, era tan aburrido para ella, hablaba de cosas realmente sin importancia. De repente sintió como el muchacho que la acompañaba la sujeto fuerte de sus muñecas y la llevo a un lugar oscuro…

_ ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? – dijo Bra que no pudo hablar mas ya que Rutis le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos y comenzaba a verla con lujuria

_ Bésame – le dijo en un tono desesperado y Bra negó con la cabeza, entonces se lanzo hacia ella besándola violentamente y comenzando a tocar todo su cuerpo bruscamente – Ahora si que no vas a ignorarme, pequeña…- la empezó a besar en el cuello tan violentamente que mientras lo hacia le dejaba unos pequeños moretones, ella no podía gritar ya que le volvió a tapar la boca pero intentaba por todos los medios salir del agarre pero no podía y se maldecía a ella misma por nunca haber aceptado que su padre la entrenase como él quería…Rutis era muy fuerte y ya había comenzado a tocar sus pechos y su partes intimas_…"¡Oh no! Yo siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera especial…con Goten… no con este pervertido… me esta haciendo daño"_

De repente sintió que alguien golpeaba bruscamente a su atacante y lo dejaba inconsciente en el suelo, ella temerosa subió su mirada para ver quien la había salvado de aquel horrible momento y su cara se ilumino al reconocer a su salvador…

_ ¡Goten! ¡Goten! – abrasándolo y entre lagrimas - ¡Sácame de aquí! – le suplico

_ No te preocupes, ya paso – correspondiendo el abrazo - ¡Ven! Salgamos a de aquí – la agarro de la cintura y salio volando con ella hacia un arrollo cerca de Paoz ahí podría calmar a Bra y cuidarla mejor, además, en ese lugar no encontrarían tan fácil su ki, ya que si Vegeta los veía juntos, lo crucificaba.

Ya cerca del arrollo Goten aterrizo junto con Bra…

Goten: Llegamos…a este arrojo a veces solía venir con mi papá, tranquilizaba mis nervios… respira el aire, siente el aroma… te hará bien…

Bra: No se como voy a hacer para agradecerte lo que haz hecho por mi…

Goten: No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño

Bra: Me siento muy avergonzada Goten, tengo mucha pena contigo… me viste en una situación horrible ¿Nose como mirarte a los ojos? – Goten puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Bra haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos

Goten: El que tiene que sentir vergüenza es él, que es un descarado, tú no ¿Si? Y no te preocupes…nadie te hará daño… ¡Ven! Vamos a sentarnos bajo ese árbol…

Ambos muchachos iban de la mano hacía el árbol… el primero en sentarse fue Goten quien puso su espalda contra la corteza del árbol y ya sentado abrió sus piernas y le hizo seña a Bra que se sentara entre ellas…

Goten: ¡Ven! Siéntate aquí…así podrás apoyar tu cabeza en mi pecho y podrás dormir, si es que te sientes mal - dijo de una manera muy inocente sin ninguna mala intención

Bra: Si – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin dudarlo se sentó en su regazo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de "su amor" y jugaba con los dos botones de la remera de Goten…

Goten: ¿Te sientes mejor? Mira te lastimo en el cuello…

Bra: Si, contigo me siento mucho mejor… ¡Oh si! No te preocupes por esos moretones, ya se curaran – cerrando sus ojos disfrutaba de las caricias que el muchacho le daba en su cuello para que ella se sintiera mejor

Así bajo ese árbol Bra y Goten pasaron la tarde disfrutando de la tranquilidad que les brindaba la naturaleza, la joven Brief se quedo dormida en el regazo de Goten, mientras él se convertía en el guardián de sus sueños


	7. Chapter 7

**Dbz no me pertenece**

"_**pensamientos de los personajes"**_

**Espero les guste este capitulo**

**.**

Capitulo 7: Tres son multitud

La noche se hacia presente y con ella la lluvia, Goten quien rato atrás había dejado a Bra en su casa estaba llegando a su departamento y se disponía a dormir o a intentar dormir ya que la charla que había tenido con su hermano le daba vueltas en la cabeza y tampoco podía olvidar el encuentro que había tenido con la joven Brief esa tarde, cada vez que lo recordaba su corazón se le aceleraba un poco más. Pero ese día agitado no se iba a terminar tan fácilmente para el hijo de Goku…ya que al llegar a la puerta de su departamento se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa…su novia

_ ¿Pares?... ¡Que…que sorpresa! – dijo el joven

_ ¿Sorpresa? ¿Sorpresa? ¡¡No debería ser una sorpresa!! – dijo enojada

_ Entremos – ya adentro del departamento - ¿Por qué me gritas? Si digo que es una sorpresa es por que no te esperaba aquí… - dijo inocentemente

_ ¿Qué porque grito? ¡¡Porque estoy enojada!! ¡¡Me dejaste plantada!! Y como te veo tan tranquilo, veo, que no te importa…

_ ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Pares…creo que se me olvido…es que tuve una urgencia – dijo apenado Goten

_ ¿Se te olvido? ¿Qué crees que pensó mi familia de ti? ¡Ellos querían conocerte Goten!... A ver… ¿Qué urgencia tenias que atender? – reprocho Pares

_ Es que Bra paso un mal momento… un muy feo momento y no podía dejarla sola…ella me necesitaba…además... – Goten dejo de hablar por que fue interrumpido por su novia

_ ¡¡Bra!! ¡¡Bra!! ¡¡Bra!! ¿Acaso ella es más importante que yo? ¡¡ ¿Qué es lo que te traes con esa niña?!! …

_ Bra no es ninguna niña…

_ Jajaja… ¡Por dios Goten! Esa niña acaba de salir del jardín de infantes…- dijo irónicamente la joven

_ No te voy a permitir que te burles y mucho menos que hables así de ella ¿Te quedo claro? – dijo seriamente

_ ¡Vaya! Esa niña…parece que es tu punto débil… ¡¡Dime!! ¿Qué te traes con ella?

_ ¡Bra es mi amiga de toda la vida! Y si no la aceptas a ella…no me aceptas a mí…

_ ¡¡Goten!! ¡¡En una relación de pareja TRES SON MULTITUD!! – dijo furiosa

Pares se fue furiosa dándole un fuerte portazo a la puerta y dejando más confundido de lo que ya estaba a Goten que intento ir a buscarla para terminar la conversación pero desistió de su intención, sabiendo que iba a ser peor. Para calmar la tensión que tenia y tranquilizarse un poco se tomo un baño y a los pocos minutos de haberse terminado de bañar sonó el teléfono _"Y ahora… ¿Quién será?... Espero que no sea Pares…sino me va a dejar peor de lo que estoy…"_

_ Hola… ¿Quién habla?

_ Goten… soy yo Trunks… ¿Cómo estas?

_ ¿Trunks?... ¡Que sorpresa!... estoy bien… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

_ Mira se lo que le paso hoy Bra ella nos contó todo…mira... creo que no me he comportado bien contigo y quiero pedirte disculpas…

_ ¡Oh! No es necesario que…yo solo…- Goten fue interrumpido por la voz del teléfono

_ ¿Por que no te vienes a ver unas películas conmigo?

_ No se si deba…además, acabo de discutir muy fuerte con Pares, no estoy de ánimos

_ Acá nadie te va a ser nada, no te preocupes, te están todos muy agradecidos… y de paso te olvidas un poco del mal rato que pasaste con Pares…¡¡Dale!! – insistió Trunks

_ Esta bien…en un rato estoy por tu casa

_ ¡Dale! ¡Te espero! Adiós…

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la casa Brief

_ Es una pena que no haya podido venir Pan – dijo una joven de cabello dorado

_ Si, es verdad Marrón… la próxima vez será…ahora ¿Que podemos hacer?…

_ Y si vamos y le pedimos prestadas a tu hermano algunas películas de las que acaba de comprar… ¿Si?

_ ¡Oh Marrón! Esta bien…si es que quieres ver a mi hermano…- dijo con picardía Bra

_ ¡Pero!... que…pero…pero que cosas dices…

_ ¡Vamos! Conmigo no hay que fingir… no hace falta…yo entiendo lo que sientes…es una lastima que Trunks ande con esa tal Baf, es una arpía…pero bueno…

_ Gracias por comprender…que suerte que no invitaste a Baf a tu fiesta, cambiando de tema… escuche que va a venir Goten a ver películas con tu hermano…

_ ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Goten? – dijo Bra sorprendida pero con mucha ilusión en su rostro

_ ¡Aja! ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Te descubrí! – dijo la hija de Krilin

_ ¡¡¡Ehh!!! A que…a que… ¿A que te refieres? – dijo tartamudeando

_ A que estas enamorada de Goten…

_ Bueno…este… en realidad…yo… este…

_ No tienes escapatoria… ¡Siéntate! Y Cuéntame todo…

* * *

En el cuarto de Trunks estaban el dueño de la habitación, su novia Baf y Goten. La pareja estaba discutiendo que película ver mientras que Goten estaba sentado en un rincón sin muchos ánimos de estar en ese lugar ya que su amigo no le había dicho nada de que la "pesadilla" de su novia iba a estar presente, nunca se animo a decirle al que era su casi hermano que Baf le caía pésimo…pero por dentro sabia que su amigo se lo imaginaba…

_ Goten ¿Cuál quieres ver?... ¡Vamos acércate!... Se que no te dije nada que iba a estar Baf, pero si te lo decía…no ibas a venir…- dijo Trunks

_ ¡Oye Goten! ¿Tan mal te caigo? – dijo Baf

_ Algo así – dijo sincero el Son mientras su amigo empezó a reír sutilmente

_ Entonces no hubieras venido – dijo ofendida la muchacha

_ Primero no sabia que ibas a estar sino ni hubiera venido, además, Trunks me invito

_ ¡Ya tranquilos! Tratemos de estar bien…elijan una de las películas de una vez mientras yo voy por un poco de jugo y comida…

Trunks se había retirado del cuarto y un gran silencio invadía la habitación del semi –saiyajin, Goten volvió al lugar en donde estaba sentado antes dejando que Baf eligiera la película sola. Pero de repente Baf se acerco seductoramente a Goten…mientras tanto Marrón y Bra se dirigían hacia la habitación de el hijo mayor de Vegeta y cuando estaban por entrar…

Marrón: Shhhssss…mira…no hagas ruido y espiemos…esto trae mala espina - Bra asintió con la cabeza

Adentro de la habitación…

Goten: ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo sorprendido por la manera en la que se acercaba la novia de su amigo

Baf: ¡Oh! Vamos Goten…me vas a decir que no me ves atractiva…yo se muy bien por que me tratas mal… y dices no soportarme…

Goten: ¡No te me acerques! Y nose a que te refieres…

Baf: ¡Ay! Siempre dándotela de inocente…que buen papel…pero se que mi presencia te incomoda y no por que te caigo mal…- ya se encontraba cara a cara con el chico

Goten: ¡Ah! ¿No? Y ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber…- alejando su cara de Baf

Baf: Por que te gusto… y no soportas verme con tu amigo – y en un rápido movimiento beso al hijo menor de Goku quien al sentir el beso que le daba Baf se la quito de encima en un movimiento brusco…

Goten: ¡Guaaajj! ¡Fuchi! ¡Duuu! ¡Guacala!…eres una desvergonzada…nose como Trunks esta con una persona como tú…- limpiándose la boca como un gesto de desagrado

En ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente e hizo retumbar la pared haciendo que los cuadros que estaban en la misma se cayeran, la que había abierto de manera tan salvaje la puerta era Bra, que se veía furiosa con una mirada asesina parecía un toro que no podía ser domado por nadie…la sangre saiyajin dijo presente, mientras a paso firme y con los puños cerrados se acercaba a Baf gritando…

Bra: ¡¡MALDITA!! ¡¡ARPIA!! ¡¡SIN VERGÜENZA!! ¡¡ ¿COMO TE ATREVES?!! ¡¡COMO MI HERMANO PUEDE ESTAR CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!! ¡¡TE VI!! ¡¡VI TODO, TODO!! ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!! NI GOTEN, NI MARRON NI MI HERMANO VAN EVITAR QUE TE DE ¡¡UNA PALIZA!! ¡¡SIN VERGUENZA!!

Mientras la Brief se acercaba amenazante, Baf aterrorizada intentaba irse del lugar pero Bra la agarro del brazo y la tiro al suelo y llena de ira se tiro arriba de Baf golpeándola a cachetadas, también golpes a puño cerrado, la encadeno con sus manos y no la dejaba salir mientras no paraba de pegarle. Marrón intentaba frenar a su amiga pero era en vano, mientras que Goten no hacia nada para detenerla…

Marrón: ¡¡Goten!! ¡¡Haz algo!! ¡¡No te quedes ahí parado!! – gritaba

Goten: No…se lo merece…

En ese momento llegaron al lugar Vegeta y Trunks

Trunks: ¡¡¡Pero Bra!!! ¡¡¡Deja de golpearla!! ¿Qué demonios paso acá? – Mirando a Goten - ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para frenarla?

El muchacho de cabellos color lila iba furioso a parar a su hermana pero Vegeta que veía la furia de su hija, agarro del brazo a Trunks y lo miro seriamente…el Brief entendió que no debía moverse y quedarse en su lugar. Vegeta se acerco a la escena de la pelea y de un rápido movimiento agarro a su hija de la cintura y la saco de arriba de Baf que muy dolorida se limpiaba los hilitos de sangre de su cara…

Vegeta: ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?! – dijo tranquilo pero con un tono severo

Baf: Trunks no creas nada de lo que te digan…

Bra: ¡Esta maldita! Se hizo la mujer sensual con Goten y lo beso a la fuerza, sabiendo que es el mejor amigo de Trunks…se le insinuó la muy descarada… ¡Bájame papá! – gritaba la Brief

Trunks: Pero…Goten ¿Es eso verdad? – dijo furioso mirando a su amigo que le afirmaba con la cabeza y con una mirada muy seria

Baf: ¡¡Son puras mentiras!!

Bra: ¿Me estas llamando mentirosa? – Vegeta todavía la tenia alzada de la cintura con un brazo - ¡Bájame papa!... ¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! ¡Te vi perfectamente!

Marrón: Es cierto…lo que dice Bra, es cierto… Trunks, señor Vegeta…ella se le insinuó muy sensual a Goten y diciéndole un montón de cosas lo beso, enseguida Goten la rechazo…diciéndole que era una desvergonzada…nosotras vimos todo…- dijo tímidamente mientras Baf se levantaba del suelo

Baf: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú lo dices por que te gusta mi novio y me quieres separar de él! – y levantando la mano para darle un cachetazo a Marrón…

Trunks: ¡Ni te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Marrón! – agarrando con fuerza la mano de Baf evitando el cachetazo

Baf: Pero…pero Trunks… ¿No vas a creerles a ellos? – dijo sorprendida

Vegeta: Será mejor que te largues de mi casa mocosa – le dijo a Baf – Si es que no quieres que yo mismo te saque de una patada y no vuelvas nunca ¿Te quedo claro?

Baf agarro sus pertenencias y se fue del lugar a las corridas. Vegeta espero a que la ex novia de su hijo se fuera y recién al ver la ausencia de la muchacha soltó a su hija y se retiro del lugar. Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron solos dentro de la habitación

Goten: Lo siento mucho Trunks…yo te juro que no hice nada para que esto sucediera…

Trunks: Lose…se que clase de amigo tengo…- mirando a su hermana – Gracias Bra

Bra: De nada…pero debo admitir que nunca la soporte…y cuando vi lo que estaba haciéndote, no pude contener mi ira…

Trunks: Será mejor que olvidemos lo que ha pasado ¿Si? Y miremos unas películas para pasar el mal trago – miro a su costado y pudo ver a Marrón ordenando los cuadros que se habían caído y algunas cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, se acerco a ella y dulcemente le dijo – No es necesario, déjalo así…

Marrón: ¡Oh! No hay problema… ya casi término… - dijo sonrojándose

Goten se acerco a Bra que se toca las manos y se las frotaba ya que les dolía mucho

Bra: Me duele mucho… ¡Ay! – dijo dolorida

Goten: También… le pegaste fuerte… a ver dame tus manos – tomando las delicadas manos de Bra comenzó a hacerle unos masajes - ¿Y? se siente mejor… ¿Verdad?

Bra: Si – dijo con sus mejillas coloradas

Goten: Debo decir que te aprovechaste de ella...

Bra: Claro que no

Goten. Claro que si… ella no es una semi –saiyajin

Bra: No es cierto…además no le pegue fuerte… yo nose pelear

Goten: Ella es una humana débil… no como Rutis… deberías aceptar que Vegeta te entrene…

Trunks: ¡Ya! Deja de tocar por cualquier cosa a mi hermana y de hablar tonterías… y elijan una película

Goten: Trunks…yo solo…

Trunks: Ya…creo que me tengo que ir acostumbrando a tus muestras de amor hacia ella… ¡Pero no te pases! ¡Que soy muy cuida!

Bra: ¡¡¡TRUNKS!!! – dijo sorprendida

Trunks: ¡Que! ¡Oh vamos! Aunque me cueste creerlo y aceptarlo va a pasar igual… ¡Pero ojito! Que me cuesta digerirlo…

Goten: Jamás le faltaría el respeto a tu hermana – guiñándole un ojo a Bra y agarrándola de la mano le dijo – Ven vamos a elegir la película

Marrón: Ni se les ocurra elegir esa película aburrida que la vieron mas de diez veces y que solo le gusta a ustedes y que de cómica no tiene nada…

Bra - Goten: Claro que si

Marrón: Claro que no…

Bra – Goten: ¡Que si!

Marrón: ¡Que no!

Trunks: Si tres son multitud…cuatro es un caos…

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vuelvo a repetir Dbz no pertenece**

"_**pensamientos de los personajes"**_

**.**

Capitulo 8: Un papá asesinamente celoso vs. Un papá salvador

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses del cumpleaños de la hija menor de Vegeta y todo parecía ir en marcha, tranquilo. Eran tiempos de paz y ociosidad desde la partida de Goku con el dragón Shen Long, todos extrañaban la presencia del saiyajin criado en la tierra, pero se habían acostumbrado a aceptar que al Legendario Súper Saiyajin le gustaban los desafíos grandes y la lucha a muerte haciendo que Milk cada día se muriera de tristeza por no poder compartir los últimos años de su vida junto al hombre que ella había elegido como esposo y que aun amaba a pesar de todo.

Bulma había decidido hacer una pequeña reunión junto a los guerreros Z ya que desde la partida de su amigo de la infancia solo los veía por alguna fecha en especial, la mayoría ya había llegado a Corporación Capsula, solo falta la familia Son. Bra estaba ansiosa si bien durante esos cuatro meses había visto a Goten muy seguido estaba deseosa de verlo de nuevo contaba cada minuto que pasaba.

Los Son junto con los Brief y los demás guerreros Z disfrutaban de esa noche hermosa que se hacia presente junto a una luna llena…mientras los mayores hablaban de sus cosas, Buu y Pan comían las tortas hechas por Bulma y Milk, Trunks llevo a Marrón al laboratorio a mostrarle el último invento de la corporación, el hijo mayor de Vegeta en ese último tiempo se había acercado con mucho interés a la hija de Krilin y C-18. Por su parte Goten y Bra disfrutaban del aire fresco del patio de la casa de la Brief…

_ ¡Que linda luna! ¿Verdad? – dijo Bra

_ Si, es una noche hermosa… - respondió el Son

_ Cierto…que bueno que viniste Goten hacia mucho que no te veía…

_ Si, dos días es mucho tiempo ¿No? – dijo burlándose

_ Eres malo… pero si es mucho…- dijo riéndose

_ Ya sabes, terminando el estudio…el trabajo…también estuve con mamá…ella no lo dice pero creo que esta mal de salud… odio verla así…por eso estos días estuve en Paoz…

_ ¡Oh! Goten…sabes que puedes contar conmigo… ella…ella siente mucho la ausencia de tu padre... ¿Verdad?

_ Si, antes ella sabía que papá estaba entrenando en alguna parte y que volvería…pero ahora es diferente… ya que él nunca va a volver…- suspiro triste Goten

_ Pero él no esta en presencia física, pero si en el corazón y en el espíritu de Milk, tal vez nosotros no lo vemos pero él la esta protegiendo a cada segundo…yo se que no crees en estas cosas…mucho menos si se trata de tu padre…por que sigues en el fondo enojado con él…Goten el amor es más que la presencia física…

_ Lose, pero…a veces siento que él nunca amo a mi madre…y eso me duele…tal vez este equivocado… pero mi mamá nunca fue comprendida… ella solo lo tenia a él…y él se fue…por que Gohan y yo seguimos con nuestra vida…pero ¿Y mamá?...

_ Entiendo lo que dices…

_ Si tú fueras mi esposa Bra, yo no te dejaría…estaría contigo siempre…

_ ¿De verdad? – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras sus mejillas cambiaban de color blanco a rojo…

_ Si – dijo Goten que no dejaba de mirar esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, así fue como el corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte y con una mano agarro a Bra de la cintura y llevo el cuerpo de la joven junto al suyo se acerco poco a poco a su boca y la beso dulcemente…ella correspondió enseguida

El beso era dulce lleno de ternura, ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Goten y con una de ellas acariciaba su pelo. Él que tenia ambas manos en la cintura de Bra comenzó a acariciarle su espalda…el beso era ya mas apasionado y lleno de caricias pero se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro ambos a la vez se dijeron…

_ Te amo – volviéndose a besar…

El segundo beso fue muy largo y parecía no terminar jamás, ellos no querían que ese momento terminara pero de repente Goten sintió un ki elevarse con mucha rapidez y ambos escucharon un grito… de ira y furia…

_ ¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE KAKAROTO!! – grito Vegeta y armando una bola de energía se la tiro a Goten

_ ¡¡¡PAPA!! – grito horrorizada Bra que fue empujada por Goten hacia un costado para que el ataque no le hiciera daño…pero el hijo menor de Goku al intentar salvar a Bra no pudo esquivar el ataque de Vegeta y cayo en el suelo

_ ¡¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!! ¡¡MORIRAS INSECTO!! – empezándolo a golpear sin piedad alguna lo lanzo por los aires, Goten intentaba defenderse como podía y luchaba con todo la fuerza que tenia…

_ ¡¡Usted…usted…no entiende…señor…señor Vegeta…yo amo…a Bra!! – dijo con la respiración muy agitada

_ ¿Qué tengo que entender gusano? ¿Qué te estas aprovechando de mi hija?- con golpes más fuertes dirigidos a Goten

_ ¡NO!…yo no me estoy aprovechando…jamás lo haría…

_¡¡PAPÁ!! ¡¡ ¿Qué estas haciendo?!!... – Dijo Trunks que había llegado junto a todos los presentes de la noche…

_¡¡¡Oh!! ¡¡¡Goten…Hijo!!! – grito Milk que enseguida se desmayo al ver la paliza que Vegeta le daba a su hijo menor…Videl la socorrió enseguida

_¡¡¡YA BASTA VEGETA!!! ¡¡YA BASTA!! – grito enojada Bulma

_¡¡Calla!! – Dijo furioso - ¡¡EL HIJO DE KAKAROTO NUNCA VA A ESTAR CON MI HIJA!! ¡¡NUNCA!! – y dándole un puñetazo a Goten en la espalda lo estampo contra el suelo haciendo un gran cráter…

_¡¡YO LO AMO PAPÁ!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas Bra y con cara de horror por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo - ¡¡Ya déjalo en Paz!!

_¡¡CALLA BRA!! – le grito su padre…que viendo que Goten no podía moverse más junto ambas manos y comenzó a acumular toda su energía sabia que si se lo lanzaba al hijo de Goku moriría la instante y cegado por la rabia ya fuera de control lanzo su ataque…- ¡¡NO ERES DIGNO DE ELLA!! - grito

La energía se acercaba poco a poco al cuerpo sin fuerzas de Goten pero Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaban sus ojos viendo… su hija, Bra, se había interpuesto ante el cuerpo de Goten con sus brazos abiertos esperando el impacto de la gran bola de energía lanzada por él, el príncipe saiyajin comenzó a desesperarse ya que el ataque que él mismo había lanzado iba a matar a su propia hija…_"Pero… ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?". _Bra solo miraba como el ataque mortal de su padre se acercaba a ella y a Goten sin compasión, sabia que estaba a punto de morir, pero no le importaba dar su vida por amor, mientras de re ojo veía el cuerpo inconsciente de Goten, volvió su mirada hacia la bola de energía que estaba a unos centímetros de ella y cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto, esperando la muerte junto al amor de su vida…Pasaron unos segundos y al no sentir dolor alguno abrió sus ojos con temor y al abrirlos pudo ver como el ataque que estaba apunto de matarla impactaba contra el muro de su casa y destruía gran parte de la misma, no entendía nada y pensó _"Goten…" _pero giro su cabeza y pudo ver el cuerpo de Goten inconsciente a su lado…_"Pero…pero ¿Qué paso?"_… levanto su mirada y pudo ver la figura de un hombre de cabellos alborotados…

_ Si…es… es… es el…señor Goku – dijo asombrada Bra

_ ¿Estas bien? – dijo el padre de Goten

_ Si, eso creo…- la muchacha se acerco a Goten y puso la cabeza de él es sus piernas – Él…no… - dijo mientras unas lagrimas caían sobre sus mejilla

_ Él estará bien…es mi hijo…y es muy fuerte…a pesar de que haya dejado de entrenar…aguanto muy bien…estoy muy orgulloso de él - dijo con una sonrisa – Te lo encargo…

Goku se levanto y camino a paso lento hacia donde estaba Vegeta pero se quedo a una cierta distancia de él, vio a su alrededor y vio las caras de asombros de aquellos que eran sus amigos…pero se percato de que Milk estaba desmayada en los brazos de Videl y Gohan, la vio pálida y sentía su ki muy débil, el semblante de Goku cambio radicalmente a uno muy serio lleno de rabia y enojo…

Goku: ¿Pensabas matar a mi hijo y hasta a tu propia hija? Y de paso…del susto ¿También a mi esposa? ¡¡Responde Vegeta!!

Vegeta: El…el idiota de tu hijo... jamás…jamás debió fijarse en Bra…- dijo sin ánimos

Goku: Estupideces Vegeta…ellos están enamorados…ya deja tu orgullo – mientras acumulaba energía – Milk ya sufre bastante mi ausencia… ¿Quieres matarle a un hijo? ¿Quieres matar a tu hija?... ¡¡Milk esta enferma!! Y te advierto algo Vegeta…si Goten no sale de esta vivo y a Milk le llega a pasar algo… ¡No te lo perdonare! – lanzándole la bola de energía que tenia en su mano haciendo que Vegeta ya sin fuerza se estampara contra la pared…

Todos estaban asombrados de la actitud de Goku quien se acerco al cuerpo de Milk y la alzo en sus brazos…

Goku: Gohan por favor ve con tu hermano, él esta gravemente herido – mirando a Picoro - ¿Puedes curarlo? Por favor

Picoro: No te preocupes Goku, yo me encargo…

Bulma: ¡Ven Goku! Llevemos a Milk a un cuarto…- mirando a Picoro – y que Gohan haga lo mismo con Goten

Todos se habían retirado del sitio y él único que no se movió de su lugar fue Vegeta que estaba ido en sus pensamientos… _"¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?...Estuve a punto de matar a Bra…pero yo no vi en que momento se puso para recibir el ataque de energía… ¿Tanto ama al hijo de Kakaroto?..."_…El padre de Bra y Trunks no dejaba de pensar y pensar, paso una hora de lo ocurrido y escucho que alguien le hablaba

Bulma: ¿Piensas quedarte toda la vida ahí?

Vegeta: Bulma no me odies… ¡Por favor! – dijo en un tono de suplica

Bulma: ¡¡QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE!! SI VISTE COMO TU ATAQUE IBA HACIA NUETRA HIJA ¡¡¡ Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA FRENARLO!!! – grito

Vegeta: Yo…Bulma…yo me quede inmóvil al ver como nuestra hija… Bra…no le importaba morir por Goten…no… yo no… me lo esperaba

Bulma: ¡¡Lo ama!! Es así y debes aceptarlo… hoy hiciste mucho daño…

Vegeta: Lose…- musito _"Bulma… estoy arrepentido… pero nunca te lo diré… aunque se que ya lo sabes"_

Bulma: Tu sabrás que hacer Vegeta…ahora vamos que te voy a curar las heridas…pero no pidas más de mi… estoy muy enojada contigo…

El matrimonio se fue del lugar y se encontraron con los demás que miraron con temor a Vegeta, sintieron que había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes aunque eso sería algo alocado y lo sabían…pero se dieron cuenta por el silencio y la mirada del saiyajin que este estaba arrepentido pero claro esta no lo iba a decir su orgullo no se lo permitía. Vegeta sin decir nada y antes de que Bulma lo curara fue directamente a la habitación en donde estaba su hija junto con Goten, en la misma también se encontraban Goku, Milk que aun no despertaba y Gohan…

_ No volverá a suceder... Bra… Puedes estar con el hijo de Kakaroto si así lo deseas… - antes de retirarse miro a Goku y sin decir nada se marcho del lugar

Goku solo se limito a mover su cabeza en modo de aprobación mirando a Vegeta, este se fue de la habitación…sabiendo que su eterno amigo – rival lo había perdonado…

**.**

**Si tenia que poner a Goku… y algo de pelea jaja **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo… que es el último **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya lo saben Dbz no pertenece…**

**Escribo por ocio y diversión…**

"_**Pensamientos de los personajes"**_

**.**

Capitulo 9: La felicidad

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a ser tan feliz, que ese momento nunca se iba borrar de la memoria, que lo inexplicable se hacia presente en ese instante, jamás lo hubiera creído. Sentía como la adrenalina invadía su cuerpo y como su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte, estaba nervioso, asustado pero a la vez contento ¿Era explicable eso? Por supuesto que no ¿Alguna vez había sentido eso? Claro que si, esa sensación la compartió también junto a la mujer que tenia a su lado y que había convertido en su esposa hacia un mes… Esa misma sensación sintió cuando la convirtió en una mujer en cuerpo y alma, él sabia que la amaba, pero esa noche en la que concretaron su amor descubrió como su mejor amiga se había convertido en el amor de su vida, en aquella mujer que siempre anhelo tener y que busco en muchas mujeres pero que siempre tuvo frente a sus ojos…

FLASH BACK

Tratando de disimular su nerviosismo dejo de mirarla a los ojos para abrazarla dulcemente, él debía demostrar serenidad, madures, elegancia, respeto y sobre todas las cosas tenia que demostrarle cuanto la amaba…pero estaba nervioso y la transpiración en sus manos lo delataba ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Él ya había pasado por esa situación antes y no solo una vez sino muchas…pero su corazón le decía que esta vez era diferente…

_ Yo se que me vas a cuidar… no te preocupes – le dijo al oído en un tono muy suave

_ ¿Estas segura? Se que somos novios y es normal que esto pase… pero si no estas preparada y estas nerviosa yo te voy a esperar… - dijo Goten

_ Estoy más que segura…- Bra lo tomo de las manos y pudo notar que estaban resbalosas _"Esta mas nervioso él que yo…es tan caballero…no quiere obligarme a nada…pero yo siempre soñé con este momento y quiero que sea él…el primero en mi vida…"_

Solo los iluminaba la luz de la luna que podía entrar por la ventana de la habitación y reflejaba el beso apasionado y lleno de amor que daba comienzo a la noche más esperada para ambos, especialmente para ella. Mientras se besaban sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos, cada rose llamaba a mas caricias, querían contemplarse el uno al otro con solo tocarse. Goten se saco la remera y comenzó a besar el cuello de Bra, mientras poco a poco desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba puesta la joven, también la despojo de su sostén, podía contemplarla…era hermosa. La respiración de ambos era cada vez mas agitada, tenían que seguir, sus corazones se lo pedían y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él la había dejado sin ropa…Ella también hizo su trabajo y le quito el molesto pantalón que tenia puesto su novio, de un rápido movimiento Goten la llevo a la cama y luego de varios besos y caricias apasionadas sintió que era el momento y la miro fijamente a los ojos…y pudo ver como ella ansiaba ese momento pero que a la vez la invadía el miedo…pero él no se quedaba atrás también tenia miedo… no quería decepcionarla, tampoco quería lastimarla sabia que la primera vez de cualquier mujer dolía, por eso debía relajarse para cuidarla y hacerla feliz…

_ Goten…despacio por favor…tú sabes…es mi primera vez

_ Lose… no te preocupes…también es mi primera vez… - dijo el muchacho dulcemente

_ ¿Cómo? – Dijo confundida – Pero si…tú ya has pasado por esta situación varias veces…

_ Si es cierto…pero esta es la primera vez que hago el amor…- dijo él confesándole sus sentimientos y ella sabiendo a lo que se refería…

_ Goten quiero tener muchos hijos a tu lado…

_ Y los tendremos…

Bra sonrió y lo beso dulcemente dando pie para que él comenzara hacer su trabajo, ella sabia que esa noche iba a ser la primera de varias…y solamente cuatro paredes y la luna que los iluminaban fueron testigos del amor y la pasión que ambos jóvenes sentían y querían demostrarse

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"_Dos años pasaron de aquella magnifica noche… ¡Como olvidarla!... Te prometí muchos hijos y por suerte hoy comienzo a cumplir mi palabra… ¡Soy tan feliz!" _

Reflexionaba Goten pero estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que el medico le estaba hablando hasta que escucho un grito…

_ ¡¡GOTEN!! El doctor te esta hablando… - dijo Bra de un grito

_ ¡Oh! Disculpe es que yo… - fue interrumpido

_ No se preocupe, yo lo entiendo mejor que nadie… la noticia de que uno va a ser padre no es algo que se de todos los días…es algo de otro mundo… - dijo el medico

_ Si, yo…estoy muy feliz – sonrió mirando a Bra – pero debo confesar que estoy asustado – dijo ruborizándose

_ Es normal…son padres primerizos…es común

_ ¡Oh Goten! Yo también siento esa mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados, estoy feliz pero con miedo…pero lo importante es que estamos juntos…

Eso era lo que más amaba de ella su madurez para enfrentar las cosas a pesar de los años que lo separaban…

Compartían una hermosa casa en la ciudad pero todos los fines de semana iban a Paoz para estar con Milk y la familia de Gohan como lo hacia Goten cuando era soltero, les darían la noticia a todos en una reunión pero por el momento él se prometió cuidar de Bra en todo momento y al llegar al hogar que ambos compartían…

Goten: Hoy hago la cena yo… nada de esfuerzos…

Bra: Estoy embarazada no enferma…pero…bueno voy a aprovechar…y voy a dejar que hagas todo – comenzando a reír

Goten: ¡Aja! Te gusta ser consentida… - guiñándole el ojo – pero como me vas a dar la alegría de ser papá… te perdono…

En ese instante el semblante de Goten cambio rotundamente, al pensar que se convertiría en padre no pudo evitar pensar que él en algún momento tuvo uno y tampoco pudo evitar acordarse de que una vez lo salvo de que su suegro lo matara, nunca quiso escuchar como habían pasado las cosas, nunca quiso saber como su papá había aparecido para salvarle la vida, él no lo vio por que al despertar Goku ya se había ido. Bra varias veces quiso contarle y hablar del tema pero él siempre se negaba, pero en el fondo siempre quiso volverlo a ver para agradecerle, no solo por que le había salvado la vida, sino que gracias a eso luego Vegeta acepto que él fuera su yerno…

Bra: ¿Qué te paso Goten? Por que cambiaste tu expresión…

Goten: Me acorde de mi papá y de aquella vez que nos salvo la vida…

Bra: Si, entiendo… Goku debe estar contento de volver a ser abuelo – Goten la miro extrañado – si se entero de que estabas a punto de morir y vino a tu ayuda…seguramente también debe saber que vas a ser papá…

Goten: No lo había pensado así

Bra: Goten… él me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ti – Bra vio la cara de asombro de su esposo – nunca quisiste escucharme…él esa noche me dijo que se sentía muy orgullos de ti y le dijo a mi papá que dejara su orgullo de lado…que nosotros estábamos enamorados… también me di cuenta de que Goku ama profundamente a tu madre y la amara por toda la eternidad, tal vez nunca lo haya dicho pero hay personas que no necesitan expresar lo que sienten con palabras, mucho menos un saiyajin puro…

Goten: Te creo… solo que me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con él…pero creo que mi papá me quiere tanto como yo lo quiero a él… tal vez le falto palabra, atención, especialmente para mi mamá, pero ahora que lo dices…tienes razón mi papá ama

profundamente a mi madre… la amo a su manera… y hay tantas maneras de amar…que la de él es muy especial – dijo y esbozo una sonrisa

Bra: Ya no dudes más…

Goten: No lo haré

Ya habían pasado nueve meses…

Trunks: ¡¡Aaahhhhaaa!! Papá tienes que ayudarme ¡¡Aaahhhhaaa!! – grito desesperado

Vegeta: ¡¿Qué paso Trunks?! ¿Qué rayos sucede? – salio a socorrer a su hijo

Trunks: Es Bra ¡Ay! No se que hacer ayúdame papá ¡Ayúdame!

Vegeta: ¿Quién ataco a tu hermana? ¡Dímelo ya! ¿Acaso el idiota de Goten no estaba con ella? ¿Por qué no la defendió? – dijo el príncipe de los saiyajins mientras corría detrás de su hijo quien al escuchar las palabras de su padre paro en seco su corrida

Trunks: ¡¡Ay papa!! Nadie ataco a Bra… que cosas dices… - dijo indignado

Vegeta: ¡¡PERO ENTONCES!! – dijo pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a su hijo

Trunks: ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Eso me dolió – dijo agarrándose la cabeza – Es que Bra va a tener al bebe…y esta que no para de gritar, tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que ayudarme… ya que Goten del susto se desmayo…

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Bra, al llegar se encontraron con la muchacha de pelo azul que no paraba de gritar y a un costado estaba Goten desmayado, Trunks se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana y con papel en forma de abanico trataba de darle aire, por su parte, Vegeta se retiro del lugar y llamo a una ambulancia, al volver en donde estaban sus hijos se acerco a Goten que seguía tendido en el suelo, lo miro y sonriendo como disfrutando de lo que iba a hacer el príncipe de los saiyajins le pego un puñetazo en la boca del estomago haciendo que el hijo de Goku comenzara a moverse…

Trunks: ¡Oye papá! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Vegeta: Para que despertara ¡Tonto! – se dio vuelta y vio como Goten se ponía de pie

Goten: ¿Pero quien me pego de esa man…? – iba a seguir con su pregunta un poco enojado pero vio a Bra que no para de gritar y Trunks que la socorría como podía y se acordó porque se había desmayado y se avergonzó por eso - ¡¡Bra!! ¡Ya mismo te llevo al hospital!

Vegeta: No es necesario ya llame a la ambulancia…

En eso se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia que ya se encontraban afuera, Goten sin pensarlo agarro a Bra en sus brazos y salio rápidamente junto con Trunks, Vegeta los siguió hasta la puerta y sin decir nada se quedo mirando como su hijo y su yerno junto a su hija menor se perdían dentro de la ambulancia que poco a poco se alejaba cada vez mas…

"_Esta sensación es a lo que los terrícolas llaman felicidad… ¿No es así Kakaroto?... Pues creo que yo también comenzare a llamarla de esa forma…" _reflexionaba Vegeta

FIN


End file.
